Portals
by Christine317
Summary: Christine, and her friend VJ, aren't your avarge teenagers. They are the school nerds, with straight A's. Both love science, but have no 'logical' explanation for what is about to happen to them. Neither of them ever expected to run into ther favorite characters from cars 2! What will happen? Read and find out...! Humanized
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1: class

_**AN: this story doesn't relate to my other one's, Other than my OC, Christine Collin. Valencia, is VJ DA DJ, who wanted to be in the story. :) so enjoy...**_

* * *

**Christine's POV **

I walked down the high schools hallways, my closest friend and 'study student', Valencia, walking next to me. Me, being the nerd I am, and Valencia being the nerd she is, we're always talking about something that doesn't exist.

We both have big black framed nerd glasses! You know...the ones with popped out lenses, and a price of white duck tape around the center. We figured, if you are nerd, you might as well look like one.

I'm good at mostly everything, and oddly,... math! VJ, I call her, wanted me to help her with math, and I was doing just that! We both hade good grades, mine being straight A's, VJ's being mostly B's, but her grades are almost all A's now with the help.

"Oh come on...he's hot! And you know it!" She laughed.

I laughed too, " you and your Leland turbo fantaces!" I smiled, " geeez! Your worse than me and my rod redline fantaces!" I chuckled.

"I am not!" She chuckled back.

"Are too!"

"Am not!" She said, and be both snickered.

"Ok so...we're both equally crazy!" I said.

"Agreed" she smiled.

"Hey nerds! You losers!" A boy yelled as he walked by us, shoving me into VJ, and both of us into the lockers. Surprisingly, neither one of us dropped out books.

His name was Ryan, and he and his friends have been bullying us since school started almost 5 months ago.

I growled and took a deep breath, then turned around, I had had it with him.

"Hey Ryan!..." He and his friends turned to face me, "Your just jealous because you know that we're smarter than you! We'll go to college, and get successful jobs! You...?! Well you'll be a low life bum on the streets!" I yelled at him.

He looked hurt, but turned, walking away, "humph!" I muttered, then looked back over at VJ.

"What was that!?" She asked surprised.

"I just...couldn't take it anymore and...snapped!" I shrugged, " it's nothin!"

"Ok!...ah man!" She said.

"What?" I asked.

"I hate this class! It's math. It's not the class itself, it's the people in it!" She sighed.

"I have that class with you now! So your good!" I smiled, "now...I have an idea! You walk in first, and I'll follow." I said.

"Y..you sure?" She asked shyly.

"Yea, just go!" I said, and VJ entered the room.

"Hey nerd! Those new glasses!" A voice said.

"I think she's too smart to hear us!" Another said.

"Yep! Those are defiantly new glasses! I can tell because her face is old!" Another voice said, followed by laughter.

I growled, and walked in! " HEY!" I yelled, the laughing stopped.

"Your all just jealous because you know we're better... And smarter that you'll ever be! Shame on you!" I said, taking my seat next to VJ. They all snickered at me and I growled.

Then the teacher, miss. Davis, walked in, and class started. "Today class... We will be learning the..." The teachers voice faded out of my mind as I talked to VJ.

"Look what I got!" She said showing me her iPhone, "another Leland turbo wallpaper! This one winks at me!" She sighed, and staired off into space, looking at her phone.

"We'll then... Look at mine.." I showed her my iPhone with a smile.

She looked up at it, "Another rod redline wallpaper! Why am I not surprised!" She giggled, so did I.

"Rod's sexy!" I said randomly, looking at the picture.

She looked up from her wallpaper again, "Uh uuu...Leland's sexier!" She said.

I scoffed playfully, " is not!" I snickered.

"Is t..." She got interrupted by the teacher.

"Miss. Christine and Miss. Valencia, can you solve this problem?" She asked us, the class ooooooooo'd us.

I looked at VJ, and she looked nervously back at me. All the students around us, were looking at us smugly.

I slipped my iPhone back in my pocket,"I'll do it!" I said, then stood up, walking to the front of the room.

I glanced at the advanced problem written across the blackboard. I quickly thought through it then looked at the teacher.

"Can you solve this problem?!" Miss. Davis asked smugly.

"Can I have the chalk?" I asked, and she reluctantly handed it to me.

I quickly worked out the problem, and wrote down the answer, circling it, in about 5 seconds.

I then handed the chalk back to the teacher," done!" I said with a grin.

"Why...t...that's right!" Miss. Davis said surprised.

The class was dead silent, " well... Pay attention!" The teacher said, sending me back to my seat.

Now it was my turn to have a smug smile.

"How did you do that?! Were you even listening to what she said?!" VJ asked.

"no, I wasn't listening! But that problem was so easy!" I shrugged.

"You can't be smart! Your blonde!" A kid said when the teacher wasn't looking.

I glared at the kid, " excuse me?!" I asked darkly.

He quickly turned away, " that's what I thought!" I muttered loud enough for him to hear me.

About 20 minutes later, the bell rang! We left class, talking about rod and Leland throughout the day. Eventually, school was out, and thankfully... It was Friday.

When we went to walk home, it was raining. I didn't care, and neither did VJ. We just walked through it, that is until we heard yelling.

"Hey losers! Have to walk in the rain hua?" Ryan laughed out a bus window.

"Jealous Hippocrates!" I yelled shaking my fist.

I heard laughter, "look out chris..." VJ yelled to me.

A car drove by us, purposely hitting a puddle. I quickly pulled out my umbrella, and opened it, VJ stood behind me. Mud splashed on and soaked my umbrella, but not us.( I know what you are thinking..! Why didn't she use the umbrella? Well...they like the rain, and since its Friday, they don't care:))

I slowly lowered it, and looked at it, " yuck! I know i'm a tomboy, but still!" I said.

VJ chuckled, " nice save there! Thanks!"

"No prob...lem..." I let my sentence fall as I cocked my head sideways, looking up, folding my umbrella back up.

"What are you looking a..." Her sentence fell to when she looked up.

There in the sky, were rings of different shades of blue, going outward. A vibration could be heard, slightly felt.

"What is that?" She asked frightened, I could tell because she grabbed my arm tight.

"More like what are 'those'! And...I don't know!" I paused looking up at the rings," they look like pulsating vibrations! Like what happens when a drop of water lands on the surface of more water!" I said smartly, tucking my umbrella back in the outside net pocket of my book bag. "but I wanna know what there origin is!" I said as I looked at a weird blue cylinder of light in the woods. The cylinder looked like is was spinning, " I have to know where it's coming from!" I said.

"Oh no! Not again! Last time you tried to explore something, you almost broke your arm!" VJ exclaimed, she pulled my arm, and turned around, dragging me.

"I did not d...ahhhhhh!" I screamed as I flew through the air, landing on my side, in a mud puddle.

"Agggggh..." I groaned, " VJ... You alright?" I asked.

"Y...yea! I...think so!" She replied, "what was that?"

I got up and helped her up, " I don't know! but i'm gonna find out! common!" I said, running toward the woods.

"Your kidding! Right chris...chris...?! Christine...wait!" She ran after me.

I ran to the place I saw the cylinder, VJ following close behind.

"Don't you e..." I cut her off.

"Shhhhhhh!... What's that?" I whispered, seeing two something's laying on the ground. I was sitting low on my feet, looking out from behind a tree.

"Oh god! It's aliens! Run!" VJ yelled, and went to run.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her back down, " will you chill out! And I believe in aliens, but I don't think that what this is!" I said, as I took off my book bag, setting it on the ground.

"What on earth are you doing?" She asked, as I walked toward the things laying on the ground.

She grabbed my wrist, " don't!" She begged.

"I'll be fine! You can stay there, but let me go!" I said, she obeyed, but decided to follow.

"Oh...shit! There people!" I said as I got closer. I turned to look at VJ, and she was unsure. On a side note, the rain had stopped.

I looked back at the people, one was an older man, maybe in his 50's?! And a female, probably in her 20's. I looked at the guy, and slowly bent down, kneeling on the ground.

I reached over the man, and put my first two fingers on his neck.

VJ walked up behind me, " what are you doing?" She asked quietly.

"Feeling for a...pulse!" I sighed, he hade a pulse, a strong one at that. I then felt the women's, hers was also strong, thankfully.

"A...a...um...chris?" VJ asked, panic suddenly in her voice.

"What?" I asked, looking up at her.

She pointed to the mans hip, "h...he...he has a gun!" She said, and backed up a bit, " why would be have a gun?!" She asked.

"I don't know, but..." I then heard a moan, " sir...are you ok?" I asked.

The man suddenly bolted upwards, throwing me. He quickly got up, pulled out his gun, and aimed it at me.

"Who are you?" He asked in a British accent.

I groaned, " my names Christine Collin!" I said.

"And her?" He asked.

"Her names Valencia! But I call her VJ!" I said sitting up, he lowered his gun.

"Where am I?" He asked, then looked at his hands, and dropped his gun, "WHAT AM I?" He panicked.

"Ummm...human!" I said, and slowly picked up his gun.

I stood up, and walked over to him, "here! Ya dropped this!" I handed it to him, he looked at me shocked but took it.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Finn...Finn McMissile!" He said, straightening out his shirt.

My mouth fell open, and so did VJ's, "ummm...aren't you a car?" I asked.

"I'm suppose to be...but...the portal I guess...made me...human!" He said, "I'm actually a..." I cut him off,

"A silverish colored Aston Martin! Yea I know!" I sighed.

He looked astounded," how did you know that?" He asked.

"Er... Long story!" I said.

"Who's this then?" VJ asked, pointing to the girl.

Finn gasped, " Holley!" He said, then ran over to her.

"Well...that answers that question!" I said.

She woke up, " Finn...Finn...where are we? What happened?" She asked, then saw us and looked at her hands, "what am I?" She asked.

"A human!" I said again, "and your suppose to be a purple jaguar right?" I scoffed.

"How..." She went to say, but Finn cut her off,

"She said it was a long story! Common!" He helped her up, and within the next few minutes, we all new one another.

Then out of no where...a vibrating sound rang out, and more blue rings. I looked around quickly, spotting another cylinder.

* * *

**_AN: so how's chapter 1! if there are any errors, im sorry! my computer hates me right now! grrr...so...reviews? :3 _**


	2. Chapter 2: where are they coming from?

chapter 2: where are the coming from?!

**_AN: so the first chapter went well..., so here's the next one! :D_**

**_UnicornCake7890: thank you for reviewing! My character will become more nerdy/smart throughout the story. She is also a Tom boy, like me! :)_**

**_DancingKitKat: first off...thanks for the review, and second, I love your username! :) I think I might at a finnXholley scene in this story somewhere! *evil chuckle*_**

* * *

**Christine's POV **

"Look" I almost shouted, " another one!" I picked up my book bag, and ran off, the other three close behind me. The rain had picked up again, and I nicely gave my muddy umbrella to Finn and Holley.

There was another blast, but no one fell down! I was prepared, so was VJ, and we told them. There on the ground was another person.

"I got it!" I said as I went to check on the person, that I soon realized was a guy, and he was..." On fire!" I almost yelled again, and rushed back to my bag.

I grabbed my water bottle and sprayed the guy with the water, dowsing, and putting out the small flames, even though it was raining. I put the bottle on the ground, and carefully bent over the guy. I went to reach across him to take his pulse, but he grabbed my ankle, and flipped me down! He used his body to keep me on the ground, then put a gun to my neck.

"Who are you and...what am I?" He asked.

"Sheesh...what's up with all the guns! I'm Christine Collin!" I answered, " and your a...human! Who are you!" I was afraid to ask.

"I'm rod...rod redline!" He answered, taking his gun away from me, and I chuckled nervously. My favorite fictional character was alive, and awkwardly enough, laying on top of me.

"Umm...can you get off me now!" I asked, and he let go.

"Yeah! Sorry, didn't mean to get you all muddy!" He said.

I laughed, " you didn't do that, I already was muddy!" I smiled.

"OH MY G..." VJ started in a high voice, but I cut her off,

"Can it! Don't start!" I said holding my hand out, trying not to smile. Ok confession time...he was hot! Even at a person! I tried my best not to blush.

VJ noticed my blush, then there was another set of vibrations.

"Ah...crap! Are you serious!?" I groaned,

" common!" I said, picking up my bottle and book bag!

I ran toward another blue cylinder, then the blast, only this time, the sound carried. It sounded like a big explosion.

We all ran toward it, and I stepped in the area I spotted it.

"That has to be Sid!" Holley said.

"Right!" I said under my breath, " common VJ!" I grappled her arm.

"Ouch...hey!" She yelled.

I walked up to Sid, and checked his pulse. When he woke up, he scurried backwards, up against a half burnt tree. He stared at us, then looked down at himself.

"Wh..." I cut him off,

"Your human! And my names Christine Collin! This here, " I said pointing to VJ, " is VJ! And I think you know Finn and Holley!"

"Finn...Holley! Where are we?!" He asked.

"Apparently Sid...we're in the ...'human' world!" Finn answered.

"Oh!" He said.

I walked up to him, and held out my hand, " need a hand?" I asked with a smile.

He looked at me unsure, but grabbed my hand. I pulled him up and he thanked me. Our problem know was...where in the heck were they going to stay. They don't have money, clothes, or food, they have nothing but what's on them.

"I...guess we could stay at my place!" I said with my arm behind my head, " my parents just can't know!" I shrugged.

"You know you dads gonna kill you.., right?" VJ said, half joking.

I sighed, "yeeeeeeeah! But I'll deal with that later! VJ?" I turned to her, " go get your camping tent! I got an idea!"

"What?! Why?!" She asked.

"Alright fine! Be back in a few!" She said, then walked toward her house.

"Tent?" Rod asked.

"Yea! Like camping! Only...it's gonna be in my back yard!" I chuckled oddly.

"Well...alright then!" Holley said, trying to tighten the mood.

Finn looked at me oddly, " what? It's the best thing I could think of! At least until I come up with a good excuse!" I shrugged.

Holley and Finn sat on a fallen tree, just talking. Sid...well...honestly, i don't know what he was doing. He was looking at his 'hands' like he wanted to dissect them or something. Rod stood next to me, and just stared at me.

I noticed, "what?" I asked shyly.

"Hua? Oh...nothing!" He said, quickly turning his attention off me.

I looked at him for a second, " stalker!" I grumbled.

"What?" He asked, hearing me.

"Stalker!" I said a bit louder, trying to hold back laughter.

"Oh geeez! No I'm not!" He argued with a chuckle.

"Well I..." I got interrupted by a bang, and intense red lights.

"What the hell?" Rod almost yelled, as we turned around to see a bright red cylinder!

"I...what is that?" I said, " it looks like...something out of a horror movie!"

Then there was a single gun shot, the bullet hit a tree next to rod.

"O...k!" I whispered.

Just then VJ got back, " ok Chris, the tents in your back yard! Just thou...ahhhhhh, what the freak was that?" She asked, as another bullet hit a tree.

"B...bullets!" I answered calmly.

"BULLETS! ARE YOU CRAZY!" She ducked.

One hit my right shoulder, "agggggggg" I groaned.

"Are you ok?" Rod asked.

"HIDE!" I said, everyone did, all but rod.

"Here ...Chris...take this!" He handed me his gun, which awkwardly enough, matched his blue and black jacket.

"Ummm...ok!" I said unsure, as VJ hid with me. Rod went off to hide as well. I took VJ's old jacket, and tied it tightly around my shoulder.

I heard male mumbling, in a ..."German accent?!" I raised an eyebrow, peaking out from behind a thick tree trunk, VJ holding my arm.

"Where did they run off to...?!" It muttered.

I saw more red flashes and heard more bangs. I stepped out, and aimed the gun at the back of the guys head.

"Who are you?" I asked as he turned around, pointing a gun back at me. "Drop you weapon!" I ordered.

"My name is professer Zandap! And I am...human...apparently!" He said in his, horrible if I might add, German accent, " now...you drop your weapon!"

I laughed, " why would I!" I said, then he pointed behind me, and I slightly turned.

I saw all the lemons from the movie...only now...they were people.

"because of them!" He said smiling evilly.

"Um...NO!" I said looking back at him, " I'm not gonna!"

He looked at me a minute, " I like your no quit attitude! Join me, and together we all c..." I cut him off.

"I will never join you! Or your sick plot!" I almost yelled.

"Fine then! "He said, and i put the gun down my jeans leg. And slowly went for my boots, grabbing sword handles.

"Shoot her!" He told them, and I pulled out my swords.

"You wanna play that game!? Then let's go!" I snarled, an odd darkness taking over me.

They backed off, dropping their guns and raising their hands," we surrender!" One said,"Don't hurt us!" Said another.

"Come on out guys!" I said, and the others walked out, slightly frightened. I put the swords back in my boots.

As soon as everyone was in view, there was another blue flash, and a horrendous BANG! Everyone fell, including me, and the 'lemons' quickly got up and scrambled away!

"Damn it!" Rod cursed.

"Lets go to my house now! Ok!" I said, they all nodded and followed. What we didn't see, was another blue cylinder deeper in the woods.

* * *

**_AN: sorry this is short, but...leave a review.. :3_**


	3. Chapter 3: sleepover?

chapter 3: sleepover?

**_AN: sorry for the wait, I've been busy, and time just got away from me. A few new characters come in this chapter! Enjoy..._**

* * *

**Christine's POV **

We all walked back to my house, through the woods, we were still in them. Darn you deep woods!

Leaves rustled and I turned, growling. I slowly reached for my sword handles.

"WHO'S THERE!" I yelled, the others watched as I attacked the bush( not with swords).

"D...Don't hurt me!" A voice cracked.

"I...who are you?" I asked.

"L...Leland...Leland turbo!...w...where am I? What am I?" He started to panic.

I heard a loud thump, and turned around to find its source. To my surprise, VJ had fainted. I laughed quietly to myself, "oh VJ" I snickered, as the others, actually Finn, picked her up.

I turned back to leland, " your human! And your in the human world! Need a hand?" I asked, holding my hand down toward him.

"Yeah thanks! I think I hurt my..." He started then paused,

I continued, "your...ankle!" I raised an eyebrow, helping him stand up, he nodded.

After I pulled him up, I helped him walk over to the others.

Finn looked shocked, " l...le...Leland? Your alive!"

"Y...yea...bearly! Those crazy lemons were gonna kill me!" He almost yelled.

"Yeah! Me too! They tried to blow me up!" Rod started to shout.

"They tried to..." Leland swallowed hard, his eyes growing wide,"...to crush me into a cube! But before I was...dead,...there was this blue flash,...then...now...I'm here!" Leland said, somewhat petrified.

"Well...lets go to my house and talk about all this! Common!" I said, as we started walking again. Finn carried VJ until she woke up.

"Hua? W...what happened?" She asked.

"VJ...ya fainted!" I said.

"W...wait why?" She asked me.

" because l...I'll tell ya later!" I said, and Finn put her down.

"Thanks!" VJ smiled at Finn.

"No problem!" He answered simply.

I kept carefully attention on VJ, to make sure she didn't see Leland. I walked next to her and kept her from looking at Leland, who Finn was now helping, until we got to my house. When we got there, and just before I knocked on the door, it flung open.

"CHRISTINE COLLIN! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN! IT'S ALMOST DARK AND..." My mom calmed down, " who are your friends?"

"Uuuuu...well...that's a long story!" I muttered, " can...they stay over?" I asked hopefully.

My mother sighed, " yeah... I guess,..." She paused and looked stern again, " but they stay in your room! They don't leave it! Understood!" She tried not to yell.

I swallowed, "y...yes mam.." I answered.

My moms mood changed, " oh...hi VJ! How are you?" She smiled.

"F...Fine miss Collin!" She answered feerfully.

"Would you like some cookies?" She asked VJ!

"N...no thank you! I'm fine!" VJ fake smiled.

"Ok..." She said, then got mean again, " NOW! GO TO YOU ROOM! AND DON'T COME OUT! AT ALL., TILL I SAY YOU CAN!" She yelled.

"Yes mam!" I yelled running past her and up the stairs, the others following close behind.

I ran up the hall, opened my door, let the others in and slammed it shut, locking it. My room was neon purple and black, its quite a large size room. I have two full sized beds on walls opposite from each other. I also have pictures I drew, and posters of most of all the cars charters on my walls. Err..that's gonna be awkward to explain.

I sighed sliding down the door, "why...me?" I asked quietly.

Rod walked over to me and sat next to me, putting an arm on my shoulder, "hey.. You'll be ok! Don't worry!" He hugged me.

"Y...you know...I never took you to be the kind of per...car...to be...understanding!" I sobbed a bit, looking up at him.

"Um...guys!" Sid Interrupted.

"What?" We all asked at once*creepy*.

"I...I think I have to pee!" He answered.

I face palmed, " the bathrooms across the hall!" I mumbled through my hand.

"Ok!" He answered unsure.

I got up and unlocked the door, and opened it. Sid took one step out, and my mom was in his face.

"And were do you think your going?" She asked.

"T...to the bathroom.." He answered shyly, not looking at my mom.

"No your not! Go back in that room!" She shoved him back in.

"Eeeeeee...that's just wrong!" Holley muttered.

Sid sat down in the corner if my room, and crossed his legs. The rest of us just talked until about 2 AM, and we would have talked longer if my mom hadn't barged in.

"GO TO BED! NOW!" She banged on the door, and I quickly shut off the light. I went to run back to my bed, but tripped over something, or rather someone.

"Ouch...oh! Sorry!" I said.

i was laying on top of someone, and i didn't know who, that is until a voice spoke.

"It's alright" the voice said, I recognized it.

"Rod!..." I was shocked, and I'm sure I was blushing(good thing it was dark in the room). "..I...I'm so...sor..." I got interrupted by my mom opening the door and flicking on the lights. But before she did, rod quickly rolled me off of him, and under the bed. I rolled under it, laying on the floor, watching the scene from under it.

"I SAID GO TO BED!" She yelled and slammed the door, knocking a few framed drawings off my wall. Let me explain that..., there not glass, so they're not broken.

"Sheese!" Holley gasped, " she's...just...wow!" She stuttered.

"Y...y...Ye...yeah!" Sid muttered, holding his breath.

I looked at him and made a disturbed face, and sighed. I reached further under my bed, still laying on the floor, and pulled out an old water bottle.

I shimmied out from under the bed, stood up, and sighed again, face palming myself *again*,

"Here!" I handed Sid the bottle.

He looked at me oddly, I groaned, " ya pee in the bottle! And thrust me,...your a guy! It's easier for you!" I frowned.

My mom never let me out of my room, and disgustingly, I had to pee in a bottle, or something similar. If I even left my room for something, I'd get yelled at. I always thought, and still think, 'at least she doesn't beat me!'

I sighed and we all turned away as Sid peed in the bottle. Finn looked uncomfortable with the whole situation, Holley was whistling to cover up the sound of the pee hitting the bottle, rod was just staring at me, and I was trying to block it all out!

" And I should have mentioned this sooner, but...I'm adopted!" I said randomly.

"That...explains a lot!" Leland said, " now...even if we have to pee...we can't leave your room?" He asked.

I sighed, "yup! Life sucks!" I said plopping down on 'my' bed.

"I'm almost positive we all have to use the loo!" Holley said honestly with a shrug! Everyone nodded, well all but me.

"Oh...for now!...boys over on that side of the room...Holley...you come over here with me!" I divided the room.

"Ok...there's no 'halfs' but do try and sleep on that side of the room. My 'mom' will freak out!" I said seriously.

"Right!" That all said at once.

"Errrrrr...stop doing that!" I grumbled, putting a pillow over my face.

"Wha...oh! That talking thing! Got it!" Sid said.

"Yea! Night guys!" I said muffled under the pillow.

"Night!" They all said at once.

I ignored it, and quickly fell asleep. I didn't care that I was covered in mud, or still had make-up on, I just wanted to sleep.

* * *

**_AN: so...another chapter! Not ending in a cliffy this time...your welcome! :) reviews :3_**


	4. Chapter 4: chapter 4

chapter 4: chapter 4

**_AN: sorry this has taken so long, and I'm sorry it's short. I have been, and still am very busy. My dad is having a hip replacement surgery tomorrow, so..! Enjoy this anyway..._**

* * *

**Christine's POV **

I woke up to an arm around my waist, and it wasn't mine.

"Hua?" I said to myself, and slightly rolled over to see who it was.

I did, yet didn't, expect this. Rod was sleeping with his left arm on my waist, and was in the bed next to me.

"Agggggggggh..." I screamed, falling off the bed.

Rod slept on, I sighed, that...was awkward? Or...was it ..."awesome!" I drooled,

But stopped when I heard someone yawn.

"VJ!" I said.

"Mor...ohh ohhhh...what did u wanna tell me yesterday?" She asked.

I sighed, putting my fingers on my nose to massage it, and pointed to where Leland was sleeping.

"What?" She asked

"Leland...Leland turbo!" As soon as I said that, she jumped on the other bed as quick as lightning. She sat over Leland and just watched him.

"His snore is adorable!" She cuddled her hands.

I scoffed, then smiled, "wake them all up! We gotta jet!" I told VJ.

Sid jumped up, " jet!...who said jet!?" He rambled.

I face palmed again, "never mind!" I said through my hand.

'Why me!' I thought.

"Hi!" VJ said as Leland woke up. She was Was sitting over him, with one leg on each side, like riding a horse.

"What the...agggg! What are you doing!" He freaked out.

"Hi!" VJ said again, the biggest smile across her face.

"H..hello!" He replied, " please get off me, your freaking me out!"

VJ frowned, "fine.." She climbed off him.

"Thank you! And...what's you name?" He asked.

"Valencia!...but just call me VJ!" She said all flirty, waving her hand out like a princess.

I groaned, " come on!...lets get outta here before..."

I was Interrupted by my door slamming open to show my dad standing there, I gulped.

"CHRISTINE MERIE..COLLIN!...YO..YOU...R...IM BIAG...throaphel..." He slurred drunkly, then charged toward me!

I shrieked, and ran over behind rod, " save me hero!" I whispered to him.

"W...what?" Rod asked, then saw my adoptive dad charging toward me and him.

"Sir...I advise you to stop!" Rod held out his hand, my dad scowled.

"Y...ou thhinkk .ya...s..oo...cool!" He slurred again, then attacked rod.

He grappled my dad, rod sad on my dads chest so he wouldn't move.

"All right...we're leaving! Christine.." He looked at me cowering, " you are coming with us! No exceptions!" He then punched and nocked out my dad.

He told me to pack all my belongings, which wasn't that much. I packed about three suit casses, one full of clothes, another full of my make-up, straightener ect., And last one full of all my nick knacks.

* * *

**_AN: so...I couldn't sleep, and I haven't updated in a while, so, yeah. That and I can't sleep Because my dads surgery tomorrow. _**


	5. Chapter 5: run away

chapter 5: run away

**_AN: sorry it's been awhile. Enjoy it anyway..:D _**

* * *

_Guest: my dad is doing great, and hopefully on his way to a speedy recovery. Thank you for the wished luck ;). I swear I saw a guardian angel fly by the hospital room widow, I swear I did._

_DancingKitKat: as I said to the above person, (just read the one above :P). _

_Mrs. Turbo319: lol. From what I know about you, he probably would. XD_

_Disneyfreak14: I'm sorry it's been awhile since I've updated, so sorry for that. :/ _

* * *

**Christine's POV **

Rod and the others helped me with the suit cases, I didn't have carry one. Finn, Sid, and Leland carried them, Sid didn't look too happy about it. Rod was pulling me by my hand, leading me down the stairs swiftly.

"We're getting you out of here!" He whispered to me.

Just then, right before we got to the front door, my mom stepped in, and blocked it. "Where do you think your going?!" She asked angrily.

I went to answer but rod stepped in, " she's coming with us! We need her to help us get back home!" He improvised.

"I'm sorry, but my daughter will be doing no such thing!" She said back.

"Yes she is! And I assure you, you can't stop me!" Rod spat back.

My mom grabbed my wrist, and I grabbed rods arm and screamed. "I'm sorry...adoptive mother!" I then kicked her in the stomach, elbowed her head, and she fell the the floor with a heavy thud.

Got that women was fat! She's like the witch from Hansel and gretol, she's fat cause she adopts kids, then eats them! That explains why I gained 20 pounds since they adopted me a month ago!

The others looked at me strangely, " what?...I lived in New York! I'm not as innocent as I look..." I said smugly.

"I can see...wait!...you can fight?" Rod smiled.

"Are you kidding...I could beat you all at once!" I bragged, " Not that I want to!" I added with a nervous smile.

Rod smiled wide, " I'll take you up on that offer later!"

I laughed awkwardly, trying to hide my blush. 'Even as a human he was 'hot'! Why me,?!' I thought as I opened the front door.

* * *

**_ AN: sorry this is short. I'll try update again soon I swear... Reviews..? :3 Peace out. Chris_**


End file.
